


let your head go

by Shinkirou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Biting, Conversations, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not quite how Fushimi was expecting to get what he wanted, but this works too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let your head go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paradoxikay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxikay/gifts).



> For the prompt: "Munakata/Fushimi, nsfw. Fushimi wants to be bitten or scratched during sex; Munakata isn't sure how he feels about this."
> 
> Why did I write this from Fushimi's POV? We may never know. :') 
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it, Kay! (L)

Fushimi can't help it anymore. 

"Stop being so damn _gentle."_

That demand, simple as it sounds, gives Munakata pause, glancing curiously down at Fushimi - honestly, Fushimi already knows what Munakata's going to say, so he continues, "I know you have to be," - a king is far stronger than a clansman, after all - "but that's not what I meant. You always... Act like I'm gonna break."

Expectedly, Munakata just looks all the more perplexed. "... That's because you _might_ , if I didn't hold back." 

Fushimi clicks his tongue and shakes his head; for his King being so smart, he can certainly be dense sometimes. Ordinarily his concern would be appreciated - even if that appreciation wouldn't be voiced - but at times like this, it's mostly just inconvenient. "Just said I didn't mean it like that. I meant... You never leave _marks."_

"... I was under the impression that you preferred we keep our relationship private." 

_Damn_ talking to Munakata can be tedious. Pushing aside any hesitation he'd been feeling - he still finds it hard to ask for things despite Munakata's constant reassurances and affection - he all but hisses, "So leave them where people _won't see them_." Honestly, all this talking is making him half want to stop this for right now; give Munakata time to puzzle this over and then get back to it, but the other half of him is impatient and just wants that slight sting that comes with being bitten or scratched. It's not like he's asking to bleed, here, just wants a little edge of pain with his pleasure. 

And okay, maybe the thought of having hidden marks on his skin is also kind of appealing. Not that he'd ever admit that. He's not a possession, no, but... Lately he's been more aware of just how much he considers Munakata his King. It's not like he's ever really doubted that, of course - never questioned liking Munakata more than _that guy,_ at least, even before he'd switched clans - and they've been together like this for a while now...

So, if he wants some marks as proof for himself, is that really so hard to understand? He knows he's not a possession and he knows Munakata would never consider him such; surely there's no problem with wanting marks to remind him of _this,_ of these moments between the sheets. 

Particularly considering his king was rather close to _dying,_ not that long ago.

Munakata looks conflicted, though. Fushimi can't say he's surprised; he's asking Munakata to potentially hurt him, even if not badly. With the way Munakata had been so apologetic to him and balked at even just the _mention_ of leaving marks at all, it's obvious that Munakata has hesitations about this.

Still, it's _also_ clear that - despite his concerns - Munakata wants to give Fushimi what he wants. So he's caught between the desire to cause Fushimi as little pain as possible, or giving Fushimi what he wants, which involves some pain. 

Munakata's internal conflict rages on for long enough - a matter of seconds, probably, but at times like this Fushimi isn't exactly patient - that Fushimi sighs, exasperated, and yanks Munakata's head down, biting on his bottom lip without hesitation. He know Munakata can handle it, and the jolt it elicits pleases him. "You don't want to hurt me, is that it?"

Confused purple eyes meet Fushimi's, and Munakata nods. "That's correct." 

"But _I_ want you to hurt me. Not badly, obviously, but I do."

"... I know." 

"So you're feeling conflicted."

"Yes." Munakata's wholly distracted from his movements now, eyes fixed on Fushimi's, clearly genuinely wanting to talk this over. Fushimi sighs. He appreciates communication - he sure as hell wouldn't be here like this with anyone else, really, since Munakata's the only one who really seems to understands what Fushimi needs - and while Munakata might understand what Fushimi wants, that doesn't necessarily mean he'll _do_ it, if he's worried about hurting Fushimi. 

Fushimi pushes up against him - Munakata moves to sit back obligingly, fingers pulling out of Fushimi, but that's not what Fushimi intended, and instead he directs Munakata to the side, shoving him onto his back and moving immediately to straddle his hips. Munakata just blinks owlishly up at him, but offers no protest. Fushimi crosses his arms over his chest, doing his best to look demanding and not at all insecure. "I'll tell you if it hurts too much, you know. I'm telling you I'd enjoy it..." Despite his best efforts, his voice drops off just a little, "And I trust you."

He's about to open his mouth again to continue, louder, to make up for the softness of that quiet confession, but the breath is stolen from him as Munakata sits up, kissing him rather firmly. Embarrassingly, Fushimi releases that breath as a startled moan instead, hands catching at Munakata's shoulders. Once Munakata pulls back, Fushimi nips at his bottom lip just for a minor retaliation, surprised to feel Munakata twitch at it. Their foreheads lean together for a moment, and as Fushimi's eyes catch Munakata's, he finds himself jolting at the sheer _adoration_ in Munakata's eyes. Not for that little bite, obviously, but for Fushimi himself.

Fushimi's hands tighten on Munakata's shoulders.

The next few kisses are more gentle, and Fushimi almost has half a mind to complain, but in the end decides not to when Munakata's nails dig into his hip - it's not hard enough to hurt, but it _does_ send a shiver down his spine. Still, he huffs, "What's with that reaction...?" Just to being told that Fushimi trusts him? He should already know that. 

Munakata tilts his head and kisses at Fushimi's throat, "It's just nice to hear you _say_ it, is all. I must admit I didn't expect to hear something like that."

Fushimi almost wants to point out that it sounds kind of like Munakata is implying that Fushimi never says _anything_ nice, but... Then again, usually he _doesn't_ vocalize these things. He shows his affection through little gestures, instead, still not entirely comfortable with all of the things that come with a relationship, but trying his best. Actions are easier for him than words, and even then he finds himself balking at things that he thinks _should_ be simple, sometimes. 

It's hard, but Munakata is never anything other than supportive and understanding - always smiles at even the smallest of gestures and gives Fushimi space when he needs it. He's always so damn perfect, Fushimi would almost be annoyed by it if he didn't appreciate it so much. And sometimes that makes it all the more frustrating - Munakata always seems to know just what to do or not do as the case may be, and he never has any problem doing it, so why does Fushimi have such trouble with it? But in the end Munakata never reacts badly or expects anything from Fushimi, just allows Fushimi to take things at his own pace and do as he's comfortable. 

Right now, though, he wants that pleasure to return, both from Munakata's nails on him and preferably those fingers inside of him. 

Munakata seems to understand _that,_ too, because his lips trail down Fushimi's throat - always mindful of that old scar, never touching it without explicit permission - pressing not only kisses but gentle scrapes of teeth as well, drawing shivers from Fushimi. 

Honestly, he could stand to be bitten harder than that, but for now that pressure is a good enough start, compounded by those three fingers from earlier pushing back into him slowly. _Much_ better - especially when those fingers brush his prostate, Munakata clearly looking to give him more pleasure to make up for the pause they'd taken to talk.

Which is good, because Fushimi can tell neither one of them is completely hard anymore, so a little bit of extra pleasure certainly doesn't hurt, and with that thought in mind, he slides a hand between them and tugs at Munakata's cock abruptly. Munakata jolts and bites Fushimi gently on the unscarred collarbone. 

From there the rhythm is familiar to both of them - Fushimi strokes at Munakata almost lazily, just working him back up, and Munakata prepping Fushimi a little longer than usual to make up for the pause, each of them kissing at whatever skin they can reach, traces of teeth dragging gently against skin. 

Eventually, Munakata's fingers withdraw, Fushimi huffing quietly at their loss but falling silent as he waits for them to be replaced. As always, Munakata is careful pressing in; Fushimi's toes curl in the air, his own short nails scraping at Munakata's shoulders as they move, slowly at first so Fushimi can adjust. Honestly, he's not quite used to doing this from this position - riding Munakata like this - but he'll work with it.

Since they're in this position, most of the work ends up falling to Fushimi, but he's alright with that - if Munakata were completely in charge, he probably wouldn't take it as rough as Fushimi intends on making it, and his slightly concerned expression when Fushimi starts moving harder proves that. But he just keeps his hands on Munakata's shoulders and uses the leverage to keep moving - it's definitely more work than he's really used to during sex, but he doesn't care. He's already said he doesn't want it gentle, and Munakata seems to be cluing in, judging by the way he rocks up harder after a while and bites harder at Fushimi's throat. He's clearly trying not to leave a mark, which Fushimi understands, but he almost wants to tell him to just do it - but no, he knows they shouldn't.

So instead, he rakes the nails of one hand down Munakata's chest and stomach, then lifts his hand to press on Munakata's, lingering on Fushimi's hip. He doesn't need to say anything - Munakata only hesitates for a split second before he's digging his own fingers into Fushimi's hip, then around between them to rub firmly at his cock with one hand, the other dipping further to scratch up the inside of Fushimi's thigh briefly before returning to the bed behind him to support them.

No bite marks anywhere visible, but those red lines on his thigh are more than welcome. 

With Munakata's cock rubbing his prostate on each rough thrust and that uneven pace from Munakata's hand on him, it doesn't take long before Fushimi's biting his own bottom lip and trying to hold out a little longer, even as his thighs are trembling from the effort of lifting and lowering himself so forcefully like this, even as Munakata's been rising to meet him as best he can from this angle. Fushimi already knows he'll be pleasantly sore after this.

It's soon too much to even hold on, Fushimi's nails digging harder into Munakata as he clutches to hold on, orgasm sweeping through him. Munakata bites his neck, still mindful not to leave a mark, and Fushimi can't help the pleased moan that spills from his throat, body tightening around Munakata. It takes Munakata a few more moments to come, but Fushimi doesn't mind and certainly doesn't complain, the extra pleasure wracking his nerves, almost to the point of pain but not quite - and then Munakata's coming as well, a groan of "Saruhiko" on his lips.

Fushimi holds there for a few moments, still unused to being called by his first name so reverently like that, and then once they've both caught their breath, he's pushing Munakata down by the shoulder and lifting off of him, sliding off the bed on shaky legs. Munakata's arm on his wrist stops him, pulls him back to the bed - Fushimi huffs but lays down, knowing Munakata's going to insist on pampering him now and too content to bicker about it.

... For once.

Munakata gets up in his stead, heading to the bathroom and giving Fushimi a nice view of his back and all the angry red marks across his shoulders. The sight makes Fushimi twitch - he hadn't realized he'd been clawing quite that much, but Munakata doesn't seem to mind it. 

A damp cloth is in Munakata's hand when he returns, though Fushimi makes no effort to move, letting Munakata clean him up. The second Munakata's finished cleaning them both and the cloth is tossed into his laundry hamper, Fushimi tugs on his arm now, a mirror of what Munakata had done just minutes before, and tugs him back toward the bed. Munakata looks vaguely surprised, but soon smiles and moves to lay down next to him.

Fushimi hesitates for only a moment before dragging himself to lay his head on Munakata's chest, arm lazily slinging over his stomach. Munakata's arm immediately curls around Fushimi's back in return, holding him close and stroking fingers up and down his back in soothing motions.

Of course the silence can't last, Munakata asking quietly, "... Are you alright?"

Fushimi scowls gently, "I'm fine, you didn't hurt me."

Munakata shakes his head - Fushimi feels it more than anything, not exactly looking at his face. "I didn't mean physically."

That makes Fushimi lift his head to turn to face Munakata, seeing that vague concern in his eyes. Ah, he must mean... Fushimi sighs. "We already talked about it. You've apologized a million times, I've forgiven you, and we're fine." His leg is fully healed - he certainly wouldn't have had sex in that position if it wasn't - and he really does believe that Munakata didn't mean the harsh words he'd said.

Munakata nods, slowly, "I know. But I thought perhaps this had to do with that." 'This' being Fushimi's sudden request for pain, Fushimi knows. 

"... I'd be lying if I said it completely didn't, but it's not only because of that. I just wanted to feel it." Fushimi shrugs the concern off, then continues, "Besides, you're fine now. No more Sword hanging over your head. I don't need reminders - you're still here. Annoyingly enough."

That last quip lightens the mood as intended, Munakata chuckling quietly as he hugs Fushimi harder for a moment. "Mm, I suppose so. You'll just have to keep putting up with me, then, won't you?" 

Fushimi nods, "Guess so. _Someone_ has to keep you from doing stupid things like that again."

"Seems we'll be stuck together for quite some time, then." Munakata's smile turns from teasing to sincere, though, and Fushimi instinctively braces himself for something sappy. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

As expected. Fushimi grumbles, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Rather than let Munakata talk again, Fushimi just leans up and silences him with a kiss. Much better, indeed.


End file.
